beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Energy Layer - Victory Valkyrie
is an Energy Layer released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System and the Dual Layer System. It debuted in Japan in the B-34 Starter Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable on April 2nd, 2016, and has been released multiple times since then. It was the second Dual Layer released. Description Like its predecessor Valkyrie, Takara Tomy's Victory Valkyrie has three upward slanted wings that excel at Knock-Out Attack but the Layer falls behind its predecessor Valkyrie at giving Bursts. Unlike Valkyrie's teeth, the teeth of Victory Valkyrie have no problem with wear due to them having greater width, following the model introduced with Xcalibur. The teeth are also very tall which allows the Layer to withstand its own recoil and avoid Self-Bursts which made this Layer an excellent choice for Attack Combinations. There are three minor mold variations of Victory Valkyrie: the first mold had completely hollow wings which made it very fragile and prone to breaking; the second mold, introduced with the Rich Green Version, has added bars within the wings for reinforcement. However, despite these reinforcements, this Layer continued to suffer cases of breaks. The third, most recent mold, introduced in the B-64 Beyblade Super Custom Set Heavy Ver., includes a reinforced center ring along with the aforementioned bars within the wings, which not only addresses most of the breakage issues but also causes the part to weigh about half a gram more than its first mold variation. It is advised to find a third generation mold because of this increased weight and durability, though the first and second versions will suffice if one is prepared to replace them. Overall With Takara Tomy's Victory Valkyrie's strong teeth and aggressive shape, this Energy Layer is a top-tier part for Attack Combinations in the Burst Classic Format and made a great alternative to Valkyrie and Xcalibur if they were not available. However, with the release of the SwitchStrike/God Layer System, Victory Valkyrie is simply too light to remain competitive in the current metagame. As such, Takara Tomy's Victory Valkyrie is a must have for competitive bladers of the Burst Classic Format but is recommended for collection purposes otherwise. Products Takara Tomy * B-34 Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable (Blue) * B-38 Beyblade Burst Entry Set - Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable (Translucent Dark Blue) * B-49 Random Booster Vol. 3 Yaeger Yggdrasil.G.Y - 05: Victory Valkyrie Limited Unite (Blood Red) * B-57 Triple Booster Set - Victory Valkyrie Upper Quake (Black) * B-64 Beyblade Super Custom Set Heavy Ver. - Victory Valkyrie Triple Unite (Translucent Purple) * B-00 Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable (Flame Knight Ver.) (Red) * B-00 Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable (Kirin Limited Campaign Green Ver.) (Green) * B-00 Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable (G1 Bronze Ver.) * B-00 Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable (G1 Silver Ver.) * B-00 Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable (G1 Gold Ver.) * B-00 Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable (Special Limited Ver.) (Black) * B-00 Victory Valkyrie Bumper Assault (Legend God Bey Ver.) (CoroCoro Exclusive) * B-00 Wbba. Limited Layer Set - Victory Valkyrie (Layer Set Ver.) (wbba. Store Exclusive) * BG-03 Random Layer Collection Vol. 3 - 03: Victory Valkyrie (Yellow) Gallery Takara Tomy LayerVictoryValkyrie.png|Victory Valkyrie (Official Image) Victory Valkyrie (B-38 Ver).png|Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable (B-38) Victory Valkyrie (B-49 05 Ver).png|Victory Valkyrie Limited Unite (B-49 05) Victory Valkyrie (B-57 Ver).png|Victory Valkyrie Upper Quake (B-57) Victory Valkyrie (B-64 Ver).png|Victory Valkyrie Triple Unite (B-64) Victory Valkyrie (Layer Set Ver).png|Victory Valkyrie (Layer Set Ver.) Victory Valkyrie (RLC 3 03 Ver).png|Victory Valkyrie (Random Layer Collection Vol. 3 03) Victory Valkyrie (Flame Knight Ver).png|Victory Valkyrie (Flame Knight Ver.) Victory Valkyrie (G1 Bronze Ver).png|Victory Valkyrie (G1 Bronze Ver.) Victory Valkyrie (G1 Gold Ver).png|Victory Valkyrie (G1 Gold Ver.) Victory Valkyrie (G1 Silver Ver).png|Victory Valkyrie (G1 Silver Ver.) Victory Valkyrie (Kirin Limited Campaign Green Ver).png|Victory Valkyrie (Kirin Limited Campaign Green Ver.) Victory Valkyrie (Legend God Bey Ver).png|Victory Valkyrie (Legend God Bey Ver.) Victory Valkyrie (Special Limited Ver).png|Victory Valkyrie (Special Limited Ver.) Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy